


Dreamer and Humanities Strongest

by i_should_b_doing_my_homework



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_should_b_doing_my_homework/pseuds/i_should_b_doing_my_homework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is a grumpy, short, man with too much money and not a lot of passion in his life. A woman comes to teach him a lesson and Eren Jeager follows to make sure he learns it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer and Humanities Strongest

There was long ago, well more like 3 years, there was a prince. He was very rich, very handsome and also very vain and very selfish. His name was Levi Ackerman.   
Day after day he would sit in his too large castle, host too large parties and then sulk in his room lonely and angry at the world for being happier then him.   
He had grown so lonely and so angry angry over the years his servants wondered if his face was stuck in that mean look he always wore.   
One night, it was pouring rain, add a thunderstorm and there came a knock on the door. An old woman stood at the door wearing nothing more than rags and dripping wet from the rain. The woman asked to speak to the owner of the palace. Levi's servant, who had opened the door, shook their head at first but when pressed further they gave in and asked the old woman to sit in the entrance hall while they when to fetch Levi.  
A minute or two later, the servant returned followed a few paces behind by Levi. In comparison to the servant walking near him Levi looked like a short, angry man. He no longer had that attractive passion for living everyone was born with and it made him uglier.  
He stood away from the woman when he was talking to her and didn't look her in the eye. He would only look above her into the distance like he was better because he had nice clothes and a palace to live in.  
His posture and manner were of that of someone of a good upbringing but the way he spoke to the woman was rude to an unnecessary point.  
The woman asked him if he could stay in one of his many rooms until the storm blows over. And of course Levi refused, being the selfish man he was, saying that next she would ask for food and a shower and eventually to stay forever. The woman pressed she only wanted to stay the night or until the storm ended. He refused bluntly. Raising his voice he told her to leave. She refused and Levi became furious and told his servant to push the woman out into the storm. The servant, feeling obliged by Levi's instructions took the woman by the arm and tried to persuade her to leave. The servant began trying to pull her out and suddenly yelped letting go of her arm. Levi yelled at his servant to continue throwing her out. The servant replied with 'She's so hot!'. Levi yelled at his servant again to which his servant replied 'No really look at her! Her skin is boiling!'. Levi looked over and his eyes grew wide.  
Her skin was glowing a red hot but she didn't seem to be in any pain. She stood there with a disappointed look on her face when suddenly she started glowing a bright yellow light Levi had to look away.   
After a moment when his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw a beautiful young woman with long golden hair and and a beautiful slim body. He advanced an went to take her hand in apology, enchanted by her beauty. She kept the same disappointed look on her face all through Levi's apology. She then dismissed his apology saying he was selfish and only cared about the beauty that is obvious to the eye.   
"If you can't see beauty in an old woman trusting you to keep her safe for one night, how could you see the real beauty that is in every physically beautiful being?" Levi was speechless. For the first time in his life he had been told off. The beautiful woman continued, "I want to teach you to love for the inner beauty in things, people and life," she handed him a bright red rose, and said, "this flower will mark the beginning of your curse. You will be forced to live in the body of an ugly beast until someone comes along and you learn to love this person and let that person love you. Only when that happens will you turn back into the handsome man you can be, though now those features are ugly smothered with the hatred and jealousy you have for everything in this world. You have until the flower wilts. 3 years. By that time you must learn to love, or live in the ugly body forever."  
With that she left the rose in Levi's hand and left into the thundering rain outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its sort of short but idrc. Prologue's don't have to be long. In fact none of the chapters are going to be long. lol sorry not sorry.


End file.
